Love Without an Ending chp1 HARRY STYLES
by DanielleStyles123
Summary: Emma Jones goes to London to vistit her aunt with her two brothers and her dog. She hopes to bump into One Direction, but she actually bumped into Harry Styles. Their maddly in love, but will they have to break up because Emma is going back? Find out your self when you read this. NO CURSING
1. Chapter 1

Love Without an Ending FANFICTION (Harry Styles) Chp.1

"Beep, Beep, Beep" I threw my hand over the alarm clock, and screamed "today is going to be the best day ever!" I was going to visit my aunt in London, she moved there a few years ago and said when I'm done with school I get to go, and sense I won't be going to college for 2 years I get to go spend 2 terrific years with my favorite aunt and see if I bump into One Direction! (College got cancelled, because they have to move all the stuff to the new college and buy more furniture because it's bigger so that's one year then we got another year of break because we went 12 years with school.) I got up, brushed my long brown hair and tied it in a cute bun, brushed my teeth, put some mascara and some lip gloss, then put some black jogging shorts, a black shirt with light blue words saying "just do it" and my black TOMS, then got my backpack and my little Labrador retriever puppy Sandy in her bag and headed downstairs (because me and my dad brought my three suit cases downstairs the night before) my two brothers were already down there, my brother Justin is on the 3rd year of college but he got 2 years off too and so did my other brother John but John is on the 2nd year of college and now I'm starting. Justin is 2 years older than me and John is 1 year older oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself *Clears throat* I'm Emma Jones, I'm 18 and I love to sing, ilove sports and I used to be a gymnast. "Finally your down" Justin said jokily "maybe if you weren't as excited as I am I would have hurried up" I said, he laughed. "Ok now you know you guys are ready, look at them sweetie it's like they're going to college… again "said mom! We all laugh, we all give our hugs and kisses and now we have to go. I get in the cab, Justin is in the front, me and John are in the back "London here we come "I say! 15 min later we're at the airport, we give our bags to the lady and get our boarding passes, we go through security and head to the guy where you exchange money and so we exchanged our money we have 15 thousand dollars. Then We headed to gate 24 showed the man our boarding passes and got in. We sat down at our seats and relaxed while the plane flew up. Sandy fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp.2 Love Without an Ending

Hours later I heard the little ding sound and said to the boys "wake up sleeping beauties, the Queen wants to see you awake" John wakes up and Justin wont so John slaps Justin in the face not hard but also not soft. He wakes up "what was that for no wait let me guess we're here?" "Yep" says John, we all look out the window and see the London Eye "oh how beautiful can't wait see that every day for 2 years, how 'bout you? "Oh I'm looking forward to the British girls you John"? Says Justin "yes to both of you" John says "I was talking to Sandy" I said after that we stayed silenced. We head out and see my aunt we all go running to her "we missed you" I say "I missed you too" she replied we're all hugging her. We all get in a cab she's in the front and John, Justin and I are in the back. 5 min later we're at her house its nice and big long tall windows, a pool half the size of her house, a hot tub, a BBQ, great backyard for a party for the whole school to come, the kitchen is huge all stainless steel, an island in the middle with little seats, a huge living room, there's a theater room, her bedroom is huge, big high celling's, a game room, its three floors, a library, a gym , and she got me a training area so I won't lose my flexibility, an office, a spa room and 5 guests room and all of them have bathrooms and sense well be visiting the house a lot she made our very own bedrooms mine is huge its almost the size of hers "look at this Sandy"! It has a chandler, big black desk, a flat screen TV hung up on the wall with a sofa-chair and a little sofa , a mac computer on the desk,2 large windows with the view of the London Eye, a bathroom with a big bathtub, a stand up shower, a large sink, a walk in closet, a dressing area where there's mirrors and dressing models, a king sized bed and there's an apple laptop on it, my very on laptop I always had to use the one in the office back at home and next to it, has a note I read it " Dear Emma, I got you and your brothers this because I didn't get you anything for Christmas so Merry late Christmas now head down stairs to have lunch. LOVE your aunt Kenia. I head down stairs and see that I'm the first one guess John and Justin haven't seen the note yet when I saw aunt Kenia I went over and hugged her and said thank you then my brothers came down did the same thing and had lunch after that I washed up unpacked a few things and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp.3 Love Without an Ending

The next day i went out for a bike ride it was a beautiful day but suddenly i fell a bump i hit my head on something and fainted! I woke up and saw this blurry figure it had curly hair and green eyes the blurry figure soon got clearer i couldnt belive my eyes it was Harry Styles" Are you ok?"he asks "oh i hit my head" i say "here let me take you to my place and see if your ok" "sure" i say then we pop into a car and that was when i realized me and Harry hit bikes"Whats your name?"he said with a smile "Im Emma Jones" i reply "Im Harry Styles you probally new that" he says "Yea". we get out the car and start to walk in the hotel.I see a bunch of lights flashing and a bunch of voices is this your girlfriend? are you planning on getting married? are you pregnant? Then I felt this hand pull me in the hotel "I get used to it now" he says "do they really ask ridiculous Questions like that?" I ask "yea pretty much" he replies. We go into this room and it huge it's like twice as big as my aunts room he gets an ice pack he puts it on my head "so Emma are you new around here because you don't have an accent? oh do you want anything? "he asked "no thanks and no I'm not from here I'm from Texas and I'm staying here for 2 years until college starts" I reply "oh well then we can hang out sometime?" he says "yea that be fun I don't really have anyone except my brothers "I reply "how about we hang out tomorrow?" he says "I don't know I need to ask but usually it's a yes" I say "okay" he replies. I look at my watch it's been 4hrs "I need to go "I say "oh where you are staying" he asks I tell him the address and he's gets a car were off again. We stop in front of my house and he says "wow that is huge nice place" thanks I say I get out and say it's nice meeting you Harry and thank him and then I get his number I get my bike I say bye and he says bye I put my bike in the garage and go inside "there you are" says aunt Kenia "where were you?" she asked " I went for a bike ride then my bike hit another bike I passed out for 5 min and the same guy who hit me brought me to his place and gave me an ice pack and you'll never guess who it was" I say"um Olly Murs?" She says "no... It was Harry Styles from One Direction" I scream "my brothers het up what a famous person gave you an ice pack give it to us were going to sell it on eBay" they say "no" I say "well what did he say "? She asked "he asked if I wanted to hang out tomorrow but I had to ask you first"!i said "YES! She screamed. We had BBQ and I washed up for bed but before that I called Harry we talked for hours, he said that I was going to meet the boys and I said ok that be fun, he said about us going to play at the park and then he said that tomorrow is going to be movie night so to bring something comfortable, he said about going to the beach on Saturday and today was Thursday I couldn't wait, he said that he reserved scuba diving for the beach I said cool then I heard lights out and said I had to go see ya tomorrow then he said bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp.4 Love Without an Ending

The next day I got up brushed my teeth & hair today my hair so beautiful it was straight & shiny & bouncy! Then I put on a light pink nike shirt, Abercrombie shorts, & light pink converse. I don't really like the outfit, but we're going to be at the park and playing sports. I head down stairs & get some breakfast then my phone rings, its Harry I answer it, hello*Hi* oh hi Harry *Are you ready?* um yea *ok my car is already outside* ok be there in a minute. Hey aunt Kenia I'm going out with One Direction to the park & then we're watching movies I might not come home, because it is gonna end really late "ok bye "she says. I head off I see Harry and get in the car we hug & say our hellos then we're off to the park. When we get there I see the rest of the 1D & we say our hellos & start playing we played football (aka soccer) for 3hrs "your pretty good for a girl " I can tell its Niall "thanks, after my volleyball season was over, my gymnastics already done, & voice lessons we're over I did Football with my brothers". I said "you were a gymnast?"Zayn asked "yes, I just passed all the levels so I can still know every move for gymnastics, I had to think about school, so I put that aside & I still do gymnastics, I just don't go to the training schools & all that I train on my own so I can still go to school & still be flexible" I say "well that's pretty smart but I think Zayn was supposed to say you had voice lessons?" said Liam "yea, well I always wanted to sing so I joined voice lessons to see If I really have a good voice, the lady there said I had an extraordinary voice but I bet she says that to all of them, but I still can never get over my stage fright " I say "what you have to sing to us now" says Harry "maybe some other time" I say "aw please" says Louis "yea please" "please" says the rest of the boys "maybe I'll sing with you but not alone" I say "ok what song" Harry says "I don't know, a good song, a song from your album" I say "ok how about more than this" Niall insist "ok" I say "what part are you going to sing?" asks Zayn "um i don't know" I say "how about you sing with Harry on his part then when it comes to the group you sing the way you want to "Liam says "ok" I say. After 3min & 49 seconds we finished the song, "you are amazing!" screams Louis "thanks" I say "do some gymnastics" says Zayn I do a round off a triple back hand spring & end it with a perfect triple back flip! TO BE CONTINUED READ CHP.6


	5. Chapter 5

Chp.6 Love Without an Ending

"That was amazing again" says Liam "thanks, took me lots of practice to do that…8 years ago." I say "you learned that when you were ten?!" asked Zayn "yea "I said "we should get going" says Harry. We got to his place we watched 3 movies The Notebook then Bambi and then Love Actually. Then the boys left, Liam went back to his place to see Daniele, Louis went to pick Eleanor up at the airport, Niall & Zayn went because they we're tired, &I stayed with Harry. I was helping Harry clean up, all of a sudden he grabs me and yells the "tickle monster is here!" he dropped me on the bed and started tickling me "Stop it Harry! Oh my God, I can't breathe!" I tried to yell, but it was useless because I was so out of breath from Harry tickling me so much. He just laughed as I tried to squirm away from the "tickle monster". "I'm sorry, I just love it when you smile…and you have the cutest laugh". He said sincerely. He stared in my eyes; it felt like the world had stopped. His eyes sparkled like the ocean on the most beautiful sunny day. "I never thought that I could fall for someone as hard as I fell for you." My heart was practically melting, as he bit his lip, eagerly waiting for a long, passionate kiss. "you're perfect. He said softly, as he gently stroked my check & moved a piece of hair from my face. He attempted to roll on top of me, but I moved & got up from the bed, ruining the moment. "aw, come on. Don't make me chase you. You know ill always catch you" he said with a grin. I started running around the room not sure where Harry would pop out of. "GOT YA!" he yelled as he wrapped his arms around me and we fell onto the couch; Harry laying on top of me. "Boop!" he said as he touched my nose, jokingly. "Harry, Stop!" I said, laughing. "Boop! Boop! Boop! Boop! He repeatedly poked different parts of my face until I got so annoyed, I pushed him away. He grabbed my waist and laid me back on the couch. "Please don't push me away," he says as he leans in for a kiss, I love you Emma." He positions himself on top of me and takes control, as our beautiful kiss turns into a passionate make out session. I hear the door open and it was Niall he saw us kiss!


End file.
